Untold
by Alikinginnit
Summary: What if Peter never went to see Tina the night of her death? What if Peter never told Carla the truth before Tina died? Would everything have worked out the same? Set in June 2014
1. Chapter 1

**Right so this is a new fic. It's a Carla and Peter one but it's based around June 2014 time. So it's just an alternative series of events surrounding Tina's death. It will feature many characters: Carla, Peter, Tina, Rob, Tracy etc. I hope you like it!**

As Tina walks over to the rovers, she can't help but deny what is clear. Peter isn't standing her up. He isn't just hoping she'll leave. He wouldn't do that to her. He loves her.

But, he doesn't. And deep down she knows that, she's always known that. She's been the distraction, his get away.

Once the feelings of denial wear off, there's only one emotion left.

Anger.

Swinging open the door of the rovers, she sees everyone smiling and looking simultaneously to one side of the rovers.

She uses the bags in her hands to try and move people out of the way, wondering what it could be happening.

Then she realises.

"To Peter and Carla's baby," everyone chants.

Baby.

She's having a baby.

Everything Tina ever wanted, Peter and their baby.

Everything she wanted, everything she thought she had is gone. Just like that.

She makes eye contact with Peter across the room and can instantly tell what he's trying to mouth to her. What he wants her to do. What he's feeling.

He isn't feeling regret or sadness for hurting her. She can tell.

He's not looking at her the way she thought he used to. Not like he cares, not like he wants to make sure she's okay.

He wants her to keep quiet, to not tell Carla.

It's what it's all been about.

She feels the anger risen within her at the selfishness of the man she loves.

All she feels is anger. Anger which she can't control.

Anger which she needs to let out.

"Carla?" She says as everyone turns silent, leaving Carla staring directly at Tina.

"Tina, are you alright?" Carla asks, clearly taken aback by Tina's obvious state.

"I just wanted to say..." She tries to tell her. She does. She wants to. She wants to blow his life apart like he's done to hers.

But, she can't.

"Congratulations," she manages to bring herself to say with a slight smile, earning a smile and thanks in return and a relieved look from Peter.

As she's leaving, she turns back one last time to see Carla being passionately kissed by Peter, Peter's arms wrapped round her waist and she feels the rage return along with a pang of jealousy before returning to her flat.

* * *

Carla and Peter are stood at the side of the Rovers, her arms resting around his neck and his resting on her waist.

"Maybe I should go check on Tina, she looked a bit upset." Peter says casually.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. Probably just needed some time alone." Carla says back.

"Yeah but still, I'm not sure she really has anyone." He tells her, hoping he can go and make sure she isn't going to tell Carla and that everything can be okay.

"Well tough, I'm not letting you go." She holds onto him playfully before pulling him closer and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

He knows it would be too suspicious leaving now so he makes the decision to stay, stay and pray that Tina leaves quietly.

Unbeknown to Peter, Rob had made an excuse to Tracy before slipping quietly out of the Rovers and heading towards Tina's flat, willing to do anything to stop his sister from finding out the truth.

 **Thank you so much for reading. I haven't really written Carter before but please leave a review to let me know what you think. I know it might not seem very alternative to what happened in the show but I have lots of ideas different so please keep reading and all will be revealed... Well that is if anyone likes it so please review to let me know if you do. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's only short and kind of follows the original storyline still but don't worry it will get more different as the chapters go by. I hope you like it!**

"Let me in."

"Actually, I was just leaving so if you don't mind," Tina yells at Rob as he barges past her, going up into her flat.

"Hey!" She shouts after him as they both enter her flat.

"What did you think you were doing earlier?" He asks her, angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She says back to him.

"It doesn't matter, just leave her alone, alright?" Rob says menacingly.

Tina scoffs as she leans in towards him. "Or what?"

Rob feels anger rise inside him but manages to control it as he walks, anxiously out to the balcony, hoping that the cool air might help him to calm down.

"She has a right to know the kind of man she's married to, especially considering she is having his baby!" Tina shouts at him as he looks desperately around the balcony, relieved to see no one is there to overhear her accusations.

"It would destroy her, and you know that." Rob stares at her intently as she looks away, feeling a pang of guilt at hurting Carla.

"Isn't what you've already done enough?" He says, praying she'll feel bad and just keep quiet.

"I made a mistake and I'm sorry. But it's not fair." She says, tears running down her face but this only angers Rob even more.

"What do you mean 'it's not fair'? You're acting like it's not fair for you! This isn't about you Tina!" He yells.

"So, what? What am I meant to just leave and pretend I never met Peter Barlow and that nothing ever happened?" She raises her voice as he once again, clearly agitated, looks around.

"Yes!" Rob shouts back.

There's a silence as they both stand there, Rob studying Tina's every movement, praying she'll decide to just leave.

"Tina you can just leave and start fresh somewhere else. You can find someone so much better than Peter." He reasons with her.

"Yeah, you know what I can. But it doesn't mean that he gets to have his happy ever after."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks, worriedly.

"You'll have to wait and see," she smiles, manipulatively despite the tears still falling from her eyes, her emotions clearly taking over her. Anxiously, she tries to push past Rob in order to go back over to the Rovers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rob says, in her face as he grabs her arms and pushes her back.

"She needs to know the truth," she shouts as she, once again tries to push past him.

"No, Tina. You need to accept the truth. He doesn't love you and he never did!" He shouts at her.

She has a hurt look in her eye for a second before the feelings of anger, the feelings of the want of revenge take over her and she tries to push past him again.

"Rob, get out of my way!" She yells, one last time before Rob feels the fury inside him erupt as he cant hide it anymore.

He doesn't mean to do it. She pushes him, he just pushes more.

He doesn't want to hurt her.

But, before he even realises what he's done, an ear-piercing scream is heard as she falls from the balcony, followed by a thud as she hits the ground.

 **Thank you for reading and all the lovely reviews on the last chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon. As I said, the differences in this story to the storyline in the show will become more evident as the chapters go by. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
